Tu es un idiot
by Gillesinlove
Summary: La vision d'Alexis sur la relation Castle/Beckett post épisodes 4x19 et 4x20


**Nouvel OS inspiré directement des épisodes 19 et 20 de la saison 4. Parce que j'ai pensé qu'Alexis pouvait avoir un regard différent sur la chose...je vous laisse découvrir lequel. Grand merci à ma bêta qui travaille toujours rapidement qu'efficacement. Merci à Iliana Kate et Madoka qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre sur cette idée sortie du bocal hier. Aux lecteurs de ma fic 'régulière' mais pas tant que cela en ce moment **_**Raisons et sentiments**_** j'espère mettre un chapitre en début de semaine prochaine. **

**Tu es un idiot**

Un soir de plus il franchissait la porte de l'appartement, le téléphone encore à l'oreille, riant bêtement alors qu'il venait juste de la quitter. Le voir se comporter ainsi me donnait des nausées, voire l'envie soudaine de le frapper. Et pourtant je le respectais, je l'aimais comme personne d'autre au monde. Justement peut être en raison de cet amour indéfectible je ressentais cette colère envers lui de se comporter de la sorte. Il finit par raccrocher et sembla s'apercevoir enfin de ma présence dans l'appartement.

- Hey Pumpkin ça roule?

- Salut papa répondis-je froidement.

- Alexis quelque chose ne va pas? me demanda-t-il se rapprochant de moi.

- Non tout va bien. Alors cette soirée?

- Très agréable me répondit-il avec un sourire qui m'exaspérait.

Mais comment pouvait-il penser que je le crois ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde? Même lui savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même profondément. Cette "Jacinda" pimbêche hôtesse de l'air était un leurre.

Non mon père n'avait pas oublié Katherine Beckett. Elle l'avait blessé dans son égo voilà tout, mais il était toujours corps et âme à elle. Aucune ne pourrait prendre sa place. Et c'était déjà le cas depuis un moment.

L'autre soir avant qu'il parte pour Vegas j'avais perçu une conversation entre grand-mère et lui. Cela ne me regardait pas, mais j'avais néanmoins écouté. Mon père se disait trahi, il pensait connaître sa partenaire et elle l'avait trompé, lui mentant sur son traumatisme suite à la balle qu'elle avait reçu aux funérailles du capitaine Montgomery.

Voilà pourquoi mon paternel était parti pour Vegas, afin de se changer les idées. Seulement, il semblait ignorer quelque chose. Il avait Katherine Beckett dans la peau, dans le sang. Et ce n'était pas en mettant une distance kilométrique raisonnable entre eux qu'il parviendrait à la sortir de son système nerveux.

- Tu as l'air agacée ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? me demanda-t-il se saisissant d'une bière dans le réfrigérateur de la cuisine.

Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé. Il sentait son parfum à elle, ce substitut qu'il avait trouvé à la détective. Je ne qualifiais pas le substitut car il n'était assurément pas sentimental tellement il était amoureux, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas sexuel non plus car il désirait sa muse au moins autant qu'il l'aimait. Quand bien même il était dans ce genre de relation avec "miss first class" comme l'appelait Lanie, il avait certainement continué de penser à celle qu'il chérissait au fond de lui.

Car j'avais compris quelque chose, pour le ressentir en ce moment même, les colères qu'on avait pour une personne étaient proportionnelles à l'amour qu'on lui vouait. Mon paternel était donc exaspéré car il aimait Katherine Beckett à en mourir.

- Papa, quand vas-tu cesser cette mascarade?

J'avais conscience que mon ton était tout sauf sympathique, mais là j'aurai bien pris la tête de Beckett pour taper sur celle de mon père. Ils le méritaient tous les deux. Je savais que Lanie, la meilleure amie de Kate s'occupait de la sermonner. C'était mon rôle donc de prendre en charge mon paternel

- Comment ça?

- Papa. Et Kate?

- Comment ça Beckett?

Je remarquais qu'il en était revenu aux bases du nom de famille avec elle. Ce n'était pas réellement bon signe.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Quoi? Comment ça? Pourquoi?

- Dad...

J'utilisais ceci pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était dans le déni ou la dénégation totale de ce qui lui arrivait. Dans un ouvrage de psychologie sur Freud j'avais lu que les deux termes recouvraient une réalité différente et en l'occurrence les deux s'appliquaient au cas de mon paternel. A l'air qu'il arborait je savais qu'il avait compris les raisons de mon air froid et distant.

- Ecoute Alexis ce qui se passe ou ce qui ne se passe pas plutôt entre Beckett et moi ne te regarde pas.

- Si justement ça me regarde car tu es malheureux.

- Mais non tout va bien. Jacinda est drôle et surtout pas compliquée, et c'est réellement ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie actuelle.

- Papa, tu ne peux pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre de la sorte. Etre en pamoison devant Kate depuis quatre ans et ensuite du jour au lendemain fermer la porte et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Ecoute Alexis, j'ai compris ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, elle ne m'aime pas c'est pour cela qu'elle a préféré me mentir sur ses souvenirs, car elle ne partageait pas les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Elle a juste pitié de moi.

Il m'énervait à faire l'autruche de la sorte et à ne pas remarquer les regards que Kate avait pour lui. Il est vrai que j'en avais voulu à la détective lorsque mon père s'était littéralement jeté sur elle, au risque de prendre une balle de sniper à sa place. J'avais l'impression qu'elle le maltraitait. Lui était fou d'elle et elle continuait à parader avec son petit ami chirurgien. Je trouvais démesuré que mon père continue de la suivre au péril de sa vie et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, sans rien en retour.

Mais ma perspective avait changé en deux temps. D'abord il y avait eu la prise d'otages à la banque dans laquelle grand-mère et papa avaient été pris. Et là j'avais vu dans son regard à elle qu'elle tenait réellement à mon père.

Ensuite, en faisant un stage avec Lanie Parish la légiste j'avais appris à connaître Beckett sous un autre angle. Lanie m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois alors que nous étions à la morgue.

Par ailleurs j'assistais aux visites du détective Beckett et de mon père. Ainsi je les voyais agir tous les deux. Je me souvenais encore de cette fois où Kate était furibonde à cause de Sofia Turner l'agent de la CIA. Elle s'était emportée contre lui notamment parce qu'il avait eu une histoire avec elle.

Ensuite j'avais été présente lors de plusieurs visites et j'avais perçu les regards de la détective sur mon paternel. Et ils n'étaient pas ceux d'une simple collègue de travail, ou amie. Elle tenait réellement à lui, elle avait probablement peur de ses sentiments à lui et encore plus vraisemblablement des siens.

Et enfin ce soir j'avais assisté à une scène qui si j'avais encore eu des doutes sur les sentiments de Kate Beckett envers mon père m'aurait convaincue. Elle était arrivée à la morgue les larmes aux yeux, la mine fatiguée et éprouvée. Elle ne m'avait même pas vue et était tombée dans les bras de Lanie.

C'est cette scène que je choisissais d'envoyer à mon père pour le faire réagir. C'était violent, mais il lui fallait ce genre d'électrochocs pour arrêter d'agir comme un idiot car c'est ce qu'il était actuellement.

- Tu es un idiot papa. N'as tu pas pensé que si elle t'avait caché la vérité c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête?

- Ecoute ma chérie je pense que j'ai attendu depuis déjà un certain temps. A quoi bon attendre pour quelqu'un que j'indiffère...

Son ton était presque glacial envers elle et cela m'exaspérait au plus haut point, a fortiori en repensant au désarroi manifeste de Kate.

- Tu penses que tu l'indiffères, très bien. Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle a débarqué à la morgue ce soir pleurant à chaudes larmes qu'elle avait très probablement ruiné toute chance avec toi.

- Comment ça?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Alexis s'il te plait c'est important.

- Papa si je t'explique ça tu as intérêt à agir en conséquence.

Il ne fit qu'opiner du chef semblant prendre enfin mesure de la situation et atterrir après avoir fait n'importe quoi pendant deux semaines.

- Très bien Kate est arrivée en pleurant à la morgue ce soir. Elle a dit à Lanie qu'elle avait voulu te parler de ses sentiments après l'enquête mais que tu avais refusé, que tu étais parti pour un rendez-vous avec l'hôtesse de l'air. Qu'elle avait très certainement bousillé toutes les chances qu'elle avait d'avoir une relation avec toi. Et elle a rajouté à la fin "pourquoi ça fait si mal d'aimer Lanie". Donc papa je ne le redirai pas deux fois, tu vas aller chez elle, t'excuser de t'être comporté comme un idiot. Ensuite tu te débrouilles mais il faut que vous parliez car là ça devient impossible.

- Comment ça impossible?

- Dad ça fait quatre ans que vous vous tournez autour. Lanie dit que lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce elle est parfois gênée tellement le niveau de tension sexuelle est élevé entre vous.

- Mais si elle me rejette encore une fois? Ca fait mal tu sais.

- Oui je sais et elle a mal aussi. Alors cesse de jouer à l'idiot, tu pourrais la perdre. Et essaie qu'elle ne joue pas sa bornée comme d'habitude.

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. J'acceptais finalement volontiers son étreinte. Il n'allait pas rester insensible aux révélations que je venais de lui faire, il ne pouvait pas.

- Merci ma chérie. Depuis quand les enfants sont aussi brillants?

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ça saute une génération généralement, lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Il se leva, enfila sa veste et contrôla son allure dans le miroir. Il était nerveux, c'était touchant. Il ouvrit la porte et avant de fermer la porte me dit :

- Merci encore ma chérie.

- Ne me remercie pas, agis.

Sur ce la porte se referma. Je souhaitais qu'il emprunte un taxi pour rejoindre le quartier de SoHo où le lieutenant Beckett avait son appartement. J'aurai presque aimé être une souris à cet instant là afin de voir comment ils allaient enfin réussir à cesser de faire les autruches. Mais ceci est une autre histoire et pas la mienne...


End file.
